


my place or yours

by moonstarwrites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Drinking, Drunk Harry, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Relationship Advice, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstarwrites/pseuds/moonstarwrites
Summary: zayn believes harry is only interested in him when he is drunk and harry believes zayn has friend zoned him. things get messy.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	1. tell

zayn fumbles his words as he feels a hand on the small of his back. he turns, to see who it is, but he doesn’t have to - not really, as he knows who usually invades his space when they’re a bit tipsy. harry gives him an easy smile when their eyes meet, with complete disregard for the conversation zayn was in the middle of. his hand moves to zayn’s and he pulls him towards his bedroom. zayn goes, because he always does, and only a few minutes pass before he finds himself on harry’s bed - sat against the headboard, with harry nearly in his lap. zayn sighs even though there is a smile on his lips. he loves those warm, emerald eyes and the way harry’s hands are gentle on his hips.

“i know you won’t kiss me,” harry says, because he’s tried this before and zayn never caves, “but a man can dream, can’t he?”

zayn grins at him. his hands move to harry’s shoulders. “you’re my friend, harry.”

harry pouts and the sigh he gives moves his shoulders with it. “i wish we had never become friends,” he says, as he moves out of zayn’s lap and pulls his arm so zayn will lay next to him, “then maybe i would have met you one night at a bar and we would have hit it off.”

zayn wants to tell him that they could still hit it off or could as friends, but he knows harry is tipsy. he’s thinking with the head that’s not attached to his neck.

harry hates silence, so he continues. “will you sleep with me?” he asks.

zayn knows what he means, but he has to say no to that, too. “i’ll stay here until you fall asleep, but then i have to go home.”

“i meant sex, zayn. will you have sex with me,” harry probes.

zayn raises a brow at him. it takes only a moment before harry laughs. he pretends to be offended. “am i that disgusting to you?” he asks, “that you won’t even sleep next to me.”

zayn shakes his head, on his side next to harry. that’s not it. he’d love to share a bed with harry, but not like that. not when he’s drunk. “i’ve shared a bed with you before.” one of the best memories he has of their short, year long friendship.

harry rolls his eyes, moody as he is. “that was once,” he says, “and we didn’t even exchange hand jobs.”

that was true, but zayn had still loved that night. it was at niall’s parents’ place. the two of them on the pullout couch in the living room together. they had talked about everything and nothing until two am while everyone else was asleep.

“is sex always on the forefront of your mind?” zayn asks, playful.

harry shakes his head. there's a pause, and then, “well, yes. but only when i think of you,” he flirts.

zayn wishes harry didn’t have to be drunk to say that sort of thing to him. “stop messing around, harry. are you partied out or do you plan to go back out there?” zayn was in the middle of a conversation when harry pulled him away, after all.

harry pouts again. he moves so that he can wrap an arm around zayn and use his chest as a pillow. “i don’t like it when other people talk to you.”

zayn chuckles. “why?”

“because i want to be the only person to talk to you,” harry tells him, “and i want you to only want to talk to me.”

zayn doesn’t say anything. he sort of wishes the same. “is that selfish?” harry asks after a pause. “no, that’s narcissistic,” zayn corrects, teasing.

harry laughs before he turns his head and presses a kiss into zayn’s chest. the kiss send the butterflies in zayn’s stomach aflutter. “will you stay tonight?” harry asks, quieter than before.

zayn almost says yes. but he can’t. “no, harry. until you fall asleep.” he pauses, “are you gonna be comfortable in your jeans?”

harry knows that he won’t be, but he doesn’t want to move and lose a moment with zayn close. “it’s fine.”

the next morning, as is the usual, harry wakes up alone. he’s still in his clothes from the night before and there is nothing of zayn that lingers. he hates it. he hates himself, too, for asking for what he can’t have only to disappoint himself. he doesn’t bother changing or showering before he heads to the kitchen.

louis is in the kitchen, making tea and breakfast, when harry emerges from his room. “morning,” louis greets.

“morning,” harry mumbles. he takes a seat on the bar stool by the counter.

“rough night?” louis asks him, as he slides a mug of tea harry’s way.

harry cups the mug with both hands and frowns. “we have this conversation every time,” he tells louis, “i think you know what i’m going to say.”

“i saw you pull him into your room,” louis admits. he goes back to the stove and turns his back to harry. “didn’t work, did it?”

harry shakes his head even though louis can’t see it. “i know it’s stupid to expect anything else, but i just want him to kiss me once. to see what it could be like.” he runs a hand through his messy hair. “we’d be perfect, lou. i’d be perfect.”

louis looks back to harry and he offers a small, sympathetic smile. “harry, if you really want something to happen with you and zayn, you have to get a different approach.” harry furrows his brow. louis continues, “would you take someone seriously, if they only ever showed interest in you when they were drunk?”

harry ponders the question. he sighs. “i try to show interest in him when i’m not drunk, too. it just never works. he has friend zoned me. that’s all he thinks of me as.”

louis shakes his head. “i dont think so. i wouldn’t give up just yet.” he shrugs. “i think you need to show more of an effort and i think it needs to be anywhere but your bedroom when you’re tipsy.”

harry doesn’t want to admit it, but louis is likely right. “fine, what do you suggest?”

“small things,” louis tells him, “zayn is an easy going guy. buy him coffee and surprise him with it. show interest in his art.” louis crosses his arms over his chest. “most importantly, you are not allowed to be drunk around him.”

harry is confused by the last one. “not even one drink?” he asks.

“he knows what drunk harry is like,” louis reminds him, “he needs to see the real you.”

harry nods. he gives louis a grateful smile. “love you,” he says. louis smiles, “love you, too.”


	2. me

harry decides that his first non-drunk and outside of his room effort will be the coffee that louis suggested. it’s easy and could still look friendly, if it somehow backfires. so, after class harry buys two drinks from starbucks and heads over to the library. he knows that zayn has a spot that he normally sits in between classes. he studies there, paints, and sometimes sits with his artsy friends. he’s alone when harry spots him and that makes him happy.

zayn sees harry approaching and he smiles. “hey.”

harry smiles, too. “hey, how are you?” he takes a seat at the table, across from zayn.

“i’m good,” zayn says. he watches harry set the drinks down and then remove his backpack and set it on the open chair next to him. “what’s this?” he asks, referring to the two cups before him. “dehydrated from last night or - ?”

harry chuckles. he’s nervous. “i got you a drink,” he says, “i thought you might need a pick me up between classes.”

zayn smiles. “that’s really nice.” he grabs one of the cups and takes a sip. then, to harry’s horror, zayn makes a face of discomfort. “oh, i don’t really drink coffee.”

harry panics. but remembers the tea he got for himself. “oh, sorry, that one’s mine.” he pushes the other cup towards zayn. “that’s yours.”

zayn is confused but he tries the other cup. he smiles when he puts it down and harry is relieved. “thanks, harry,” he says.

harry returns the smile. “it’s no trouble at all.”

“is this about last night?” zayn asks after a pause. harry’s heart falls because he doesn’t want to talk about the previous night. he doesn’t want to relive the embarrassment of once again being shut down by zayn. zayn continues, “like, apology tea or something?”

harry shakes his head quickly. “no,” he says, firm, “it’s not about last night. i just wanted to do something nice for you.”

zayn smiles again.

“but if i overstepped last night,” he continues, “i am sorry.”

zayn begins to shake his head, “no, it's OK. i don’t mind when -” he stops abruptly and harry nearly has a heart attack at not being able to hear the rest of what zayn had to say. he follows zayn’s eyes and looks over his shoulder.

niall. chipper as ever and headed their way. harry internally rolls his eyes. zayn doesn’t finish what he was going to say. he doesn’t look at harry again. the focus shifts to niall as he joins them. harry likes niall too, and he wants to hear about his day, but he likes zayn more.

“was i interrupting something?” niall asks after some time has passed, “you two sitting here with your drinks like that. looks date-ish.”

zayn chuckles. “not a date,” he says. harry wishes it was. he wishes zayn was his boyfriend. he wishes he hadn’t fucked it up from the start.

when it comes time for zayn’s class, he packs up his things and harry stands too. he doesn’t want to hang around the library. he wants to return to his and louis’ apartment and sulk.

“i’m headed towards the art building,” zayn tells him, “where are you going?”

“i’ll walk with you,” harry tells him. he was headed that way to catch the bus home, anyway.

they walk in silence for sometime before harry notices zayn glancing at him more and more. “sorry, i’m feeling that midday crash,” harry lies, “can’t wait to get a nap in.”

zayn nods. “lucky you that you get to go take a nap,” he says, trying to lighten the mood, “i’d love to be able to get a quick thirty minutes in.”

they come to the elevator and harry realizes that zayn has multiple bags with him. his laptop bag and another, larger bag that probably has his more recent work. “shit, let me help you,” he says, grabbing the bags from zayn, “i didn’t even realize how much you had with you.”

zayn lets him take the bags. “the life of an art student,” he admits, with a gentle smile. he looks grateful for harry’s help.

harry walks him all the way to class and even to the table inside the classroom, so that he can set the bags down. harry had never set foot in one of the art studios before. it was very different to the classrooms he was used to.

“hey, zayn.” zayn is greeted by a girl with pink hair and pale skin, but tons of dark eye makeup. zayn greets her as he starts unpacking. harry is still there but he knows he should probably leave, seeing as how zayn’s class should start soon. “this is harry,” zayn tells the girl with pink hair.

harry is surprised, but pleased too. he wants to be the guy that zayn introduces to his friends. “hey harry,” the girl says, “i’m perrie.” harry shakes her tiny hand and tells her its nice to meet her.

zayn turns to him. “thanks for the help with my bags.” harry smiles at him, “of course.”

perrie watches their exchange and she furrows her brow. “zayn, is this your boyfriend?”

zayn’s cheeks redden and harry notices. “no,” he says, with a nervous laugh, “why would you think that?”

harry knows zayn doesn’t mean it the way he hears it, but it still hurts him a little bit. perrie deadpans at the two of them. “whatever,” she decides, “although i don’t feel like that was an odd thing for me to assume.”

she flutters away, like the fairy she is, and zayn turns back to harry. “weird,” he says, “anyway, thanks again. see you later?”

harry nods. “see you later.” although, he doesn’t know when later is and he wishes he did.


	3. in

it turns out that later is the following friday, at a party that harry attends with louis. zayn is there with liam and niall. harry sees perrie, too.

zayn notices harry at the party and he takes note that his hand is drink-less and harry’s eyes are very much sober. they chat for a few minutes before zayn is pulled away by another conversation. still, he keeps an eye on harry. zayn isn’t stranger to taking harry home from a party and tucking him into his bed for the night. he wouldn’t mind if it happened that night.

zayn enters a conversation with liam and louis. he waits until liam leaves before he questions louis. “i noticed that harry isn’t drinking,” he says.

louis shrugs as if he hasn’t got a clue. “oh, weird.” he sips his drink.

zayn knows louis well enough to know that he knows something but doesn’t want to say. his face is expressive at best. “did something happen?” zayn presses.

louis shakes his head. “don’t think so.” then, after a pause, “why, do you want him to get drunk?” he asks, “because i don’t want to be the one to walk him home.”

“i’d walk him home,” zayn says, almost too quickly. louis watches him for a moment, not sure what to say. they silently agree to let it go and louis moves along to find someone else to talk to.

harry doesn’t particularly enjoy the party. but it’s not because he isn’t drinking. he can have fun without alcohol. it’s because he doesn't want to talk to anyone but zayn. sure, his friends are great, but he’d rather hear about zayn’s week. he considers having a few drinks, so that he might have the courage to pull zayn into the hallway and flirt with him, but he doesn’t because he thinks louis is right. zayn knows that harry. he needs to understand that harry likes him when he’s not drunk, too.

he catches a glimpse of zayn here and there, but only sees him for long enough when zayn’s already got his coat on and is ready to leave. surprisingly, he approaches harry. harry leans in to hear him over the music.

“could you walk me back to my place?” zayn asks.

harry nods quickly, like the gentlemen he is. of course he will walk zayn home. he grabs his coat and meets zayn in the hallway before they leave the building together. zayn has his hands in his jacket pockets so harry does the same.

“it didn’t seem like you were having fun tonight,” zayn offers, as they walk side by side.

harry shrugs. he brushes it off as being tired from the long week.

“i noticed you weren’t drinking,” zayn says, before he glances at him, “any particular reason?”

harry shakes his head. “didn’t feel like it,” he answers, then decides to ask zayn the same, “did you drink?”

zayn shakes his head. harry knows that he doesn’t drink much even when he does drink. maybe a drink or two, never more than that.

“i’m glad you asked me to leave with you,” harry says after a quiet moment, “well, not with you, per say. to walk you home, i mean.” he stumbles over his words and he annoys himself.

zayn chuckles and it’s music to harry’s ears. things feel better. lighter. “i thought you might be annoyed,” zayn admits, “might want to stay and have fun. but you also didn’t look like you were too into it tonight.”

harry shakes his head. “no, i’d rather talk to you.” their eyes meet for a moment and harry isn’t sure what to make of zayn’s expression. zayn stops walking as they make it to his building.

harry doesn’t want to say goodbye to zayn, but he knows he has to. “i’d rather talk to you, too,” zayn tells him, a small smile on his lips.

harry’s smile grows.

“do you wanna come up for a bit?” zayn asks him. harry nods.

they almost immediately are forced to zayn’s room as one of his roommates has a date over and they are making out on the couch when zayn pushes the door open. its awkward for a moment, but harry feels better once he’s alone with zayn in his room.

“i haven’t seen your room before,” harry comments. he notices the desk cluttered with different paints and pencils. the comforter is grey. the carpet blue. it’s simplistic.

zayn shrugs off his coat and hangs it on the hook on the back of the door. he takes harry’s too. then, harry takes a seat on the end of the bed. it’s his only choice, after all.

“what’s that?” harry asks, pointing to a door.

zayn sits next to him but gives him some space, too. “private bathroom.”

harry raises a playful brow. “i’m impressed,” he says.

“my rent is a little more because i have the private bathroom, but i think it’s worth it,” zayn explains.

harry nods. he would love to have his own bathroom. and then, because he likes torturing himself, he pictures himself in zayn’s bed - watching zayn get ready at the sink or mirror. asking him to come back to bed instead of going to class.

“oh,” zayn says, as he remembers, “i’m supposed to tell you that perrie thinks you’re cute.” he laughs. “she can’t stop asking about you and she only met you the once.”

harry smiles, because he loves the sound of zayn’s laugh. “that’s sweet.” zayn seems nervous to ask, “would you be interested in her?”

harry doesn’t even have to think about it. “no,” he answers. zayn looks a bit relieved, but harry doesn’t notice. “you’re bisexual, right?” zayn asks him.

harry nods. he looks back to zayn. “i am,” he tells him, “but that’s not the issue.”

zayn nods. he doesn’t want to press further. harry thinks about telling him the truth, that he would much rather zayn was interested in him, but refrains because he doesn’t want to ruin the friendship and make things weird between them.

harry stands. “i should go home,” he says, “it’s late and -” he trails off, not even able to make an excuse or finish the sentence. he grabs his coat from the door hook and starts to slip it on.

“you don’t have to go,” zayn tries, “we could watch a movie or something.” they both glance at the clock. it’s far past the appropriate time to start a movie.

“next time,” harry tells him, with a polite smile, “i’ll let you get some sleep.”

zayn doesn’t seem satisfied with that, but he forces a smile anyway. “thanks for walking me home,” he says.

harry smiles at him, “thanks for being the best part of my night,” he says, before he lets himself out.


	4. the

a few days pass before harry contemplates his next move. he’s convinced that zayn has him friend zoned and that nothing will change that. still, he wonders if he should give it one more try. he goes to the flower shop and he buys a bouquet, because he knows that he needs to step up his game. flowers couldn’t possibly be portrayed as friendly.

harry buys a nice bunch, roses to be exact - because there is nothing friendly about roses, and he takes them to zayn’s apartment. he thinks to leave them by the door and text zayn to check the hallway, but he’s not sure that that is best. if he wants to send a message, he needs to do it in person.

harry knocks on the door and to his surprise perrie is the one to answer. she is confused for a moment before a large smile spreads over her lips. “zayn told you, didn’t he?” she asks, taking the roses from him.

harry is mortified. she believes the roses are for her and he can’t find the words to tell her they are not. she pulls out the little card tucked between the stems and reads it over. then, she looks at him and the disappointment on her face is clear.

“they’re not for you,” he admits.

she nods, a bit bitter, “i gathered that.”

“i didn’t actually know that you live here too,” harry admits to her.

“you’re making it worse,” she scolds him. harry sighs. he leaves her with the roses. perrie calls after him, but harry can’t face her.

it didn’t work and he’s embarrassed. zayn might still get the roses, but he likely won’t believe they are for him. he realizes that luck isn’t on his side at that moment. perhaps he and zayn are meant to only be friends.

harry returns to his own apartment to find that louis has some friends over and they’re drinking, at 4pm, but it doesn’t bother him. it’s a different group, so he figures zayn won’t be at this get together, and joins in on the drinks.

he’s four or five drinks deep when zayn shows up to the party with liam. he greets harry with a smile, meaning he hasn’t been to his apartment yet. harry isn’t sure what to do. he could tell zayn about the roses, but then what? he also realizes that he isn’t supposed to be drunk around zayn. louis advised him against that.

harry tries to make polite conversation with the group while he plans his escape. he can say he forgot something at school and go to get it. but its past seven at that point and no one would believe him.

he sneaks away from the group anyway. they can still see him, from the living room, but harry figures if he slips on his coat and shoes fast enough - maybe he can get out with minimal questioning.

“hey, where are you going?” liam calls from the couch. the attention is turned to harry and the group chatters about how he’s drunk and shouldn’t go anywhere. they’re right. 

harry thinks he might still be able to slip away, but then he turns to find zayn standing there - with a smile and gentle eyes. his hands remove harry’s coat. then, zayn’s taking him to his room and harry knows that he’s done for. zayn will never take him or his feelings seriously.

zayn sits him down on the bed, the bedroom door shut behind them, and chuckles at harry. “where do you think you’re going?” he asks, “you’ve had plenty to drink, i can tell.”

harry nods. “you’re right. i’ll just go to bed now.” he says it in a way that he hopes get across the message that zayn isn’t needed anymore and he can leave harry alone. then he adds, “i’ll be fine. you go back to the party,” for good measure.

zayn looks hurt. harry hates it.

it’s quiet for a moment. they stare at each other before zayn crosses his arms over his chest. harry isn’t sure what zayn is going to say or do. he pulls his sweatshirt off, over his head. zayn still helps when it gets tangled in his necklaces.

zayn takes the sweatshirt to the chair and throws it over the back. he turns back to harry.

“i’m fine, zayn, really,” harry insists, “go have fun.”

zayn doesn’t move. he’s standing in front of harry as he’s sat on the bed and harry feels like a child waiting to be scolded by their parent. he decides to stand, to even the playing field, but that doesn’t prove to help.

zayn grabs him by his shirt and nearly kisses him. harry dodges the kiss at the last moment. when he looks at zayn again, he can see the confusion on his face. “every other time you’ve been drunk you can’t seem to keep your hands off me,” zayn tells him, his voice quiet. “what happened?” he asks, “what did i do wrong?”

harry cannot believe that zayn is asking him what he did wrong. he didn’t do a single thing wrong. ever. “i don’t want to kiss you,” harry starts.

zayn’s brow furrows further. “i saw the flowers, harry. what do you mean?” he asks, “the card read: i don’t wanna be your friend. what the hell did you mean by that, then?”

harry wants to scream. but he can’t think straight. he’s had too much to drink and his head is starting to bound. “those were for perrie,” he lied.

zayn doesn’t buy it. “no. they weren't. you told her that.” he pauses and sighs. “harry, are you OK?”

no, harry wants to tell him, he’s not OK. he’s drunk and it's the moment that he’s supposed to tell zayn how he feels, but he can’t and zayn’s brow has been furrowed for the last ten minutes.

“it’s alright,” zayn continues, “i like you, harry. i don’t want to be your friend either.” he steps closer again and his hands move towards harry’s sides. harry side steps him.

“zayn, please,” harry pleads, “you have to go now.” he moves to the door and his hand goes to the door knob. zayn’s hand holds the door shut as he moves to stand in front of him.

“why won’t you just talk to me?” zayn asks. he’s angry now and harry hates it.

“because it wasn’t supposed to be like this,” harry finally reveals, on a frustrated sigh, “i was trying to show you that i didn’t need to be drunk to care about you. but here i am, drunk, and making a mess of things.”

zayn watches him and his eyes search harry’s face. “it’s OK,” he tries.

“no, zayn, it’s not OK. i wanted to show you how i felt,” he explains, “with coffee or flowers. not like this.” he sighs again. “you know that i have the guts to tell you how i feel when i’m drunk. i wanted you to hear it when i was sober.”

zayn nods. he steps closer and wraps him arms around harry in a hug. it only takes a moment for harry to wrap his arms around zayn, too. “tell me in the morning,” zayn says, over his shoulder.

harry lets zayn undress him and get him into bed. he watches zayn’s every move, wondering if zayn is going to stay the night. finally, harry has to ask. “will you stay over?”

zayn is quiet for a moment, as he thinks it over. harry loves that about him, that he never says things on impulse. always thoughtful. harry isn’t like that.

“i know i’m asking you when i’ve had a few drinks and i’ve done that before, but this time i really want you to stay, zayn,” harry pleads, “i feel like i’ve really messed this up and i need you to stay tonight and show me that it’ll be OK.”

zayn nods from where he’s seated near harry’s knees. he understands. “you haven’t messed anything up,” he tells him, “i promise.” then, as he stands, “i’ll stay the night.”

harry is relieved. he watches as zayn strips off to his briefs, like harry, and moves towards the bed. he switches off the light and settles under the comforter with harry. harry moves closer, not sparing a moment. zayn hugs him tight to his chest.

“i have class in the morning,” zayn tells him.

“let’s talk before you go,” harry offers.

“at eight am?” zayn asks.

harry nods but he knows that sounds a bit far fetched. “yes, wake me up.”


	5. morning

zayn doesn’t wake him up.

harry rolls out of bed the next morning with a headache and without zayn. he showers before he finds louis in the living room. he plops down onto the couch next to him.

“so, zayn spent the night,” louis starts, with a grin, “finally got what you wanted, huh?” harry looks at him with so much dread in his eyes that louis’ smile fades quickly. “what happened?” louis asks quickly, “i heard a bit of shouting, but i figured it was a lover’s quarrel. he stayed the night, after all. i figured it must have worked out?”

“he wanted to kiss me and there i was, drunk off my ass. i wanted him to leave because i didn’t want to be drunk when he found out. i wanted him to hear the truth from me when i was sober.” he shrugged, “i fucked it up.”

louis wrapped an arm around harry’s shoulders. “harry, im sure it’ll be OK. zayn won’t hold that against you. i know you wanted it to be different, but it seems like things are alright.” he offered a supportive smile. “he wouldn’t have stayed the night if he didn’t want to talk through things with you.”

harry shook his head, “i begged him to stay. he didn’t want to, louis.”

louis leaves harry alone after that. harry isn’t in the mood to socialize anyway. he sits in his room for a while, on his bed. he doesn’t go to class. his phone doesn’t alert him of a text or call from zayn.

harry is in the kitchen once he decides once and for all that he has ruined any chance he had at a relationship with zayn. he wants to see him, because he always wants to see him, but he also doesn't - because he’s sure zayn will tell him that they should be friends and that’s all. he doesn’t even hear the knock at the door over his thoughts.

louis is there to answer it. zayn comes inside and kicks off his shoes at the door. he hangs up his coat and glances at louis. louis points towards the kitchen. zayn makes his way to the kitchen and harry is surprised to see him.

“i know what you’re going to say,” harry starts, “and it’s OK. i get it.” why would zayn want to be in a relationship with someone like him?

zayn doesn’t say anything. he looks thoughtful for a moment, but then he decides against words. he moves into harry’s space and kisses him, his hands on the counter behind harry, on either side of his body.

it takes only a moment. harry’s hands move to zayn's cheeks. he kisses him back, soft and slow. they exchange soft, romantic kisses. zayn pulls back and presses his forehead to harry’s. harry catches his breath.

when zayn steps back, harry swallows hard. he hadn’t even realized how much he cared about zayn until that moment.

“i don’t want to be your friend,” zayn tells him, “i want you to be my boyfriend and i want to be able to kiss you and whatever else whenever i want. drunk or sober. whether its the right time or it isn’t. there is no perfect timing for anything.” he smiles. “and you’re not allowed to question me about that. the only question i ever want you to ask me is whether we’re going back to your place or mine.”

harry smiles, too. he chuckles at zayn's words. then, he nods. “alright.”

“alright?” zayn asks, his hands gathering harry’s hands into his own.

harry nods again. “yes,” he responds, “i promise.”

zayn smiles as he feels a hand on the small of his back. he turns, to see who it is, but he doesn’t have to - not really, as he knows that it’s his favorite person. harry gives him an easy smile when their eyes meet. his hands moves to hold onto zayn’s hand and zayn knows that harry is ready to leave the party. zayn goes, because he always does, and only a few minutes pass before he finds himself in the apartment building hallway with harry at his side.

“your place or mine?” harry asks.

zayn smiles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this story. i would love to know what you thought in the comments.


End file.
